


Prisoner

by BlueIsh_YellowIsh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, I try, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not A Happy Ending, Not Happy, don’t read if triggering, how does one tag, idk - Freeform, just hurting my poor tony, really - Freeform, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsh_YellowIsh/pseuds/BlueIsh_YellowIsh
Summary: He was so tired and so broken that standing up he could do no longer.





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends, this tis fanfic attempt numero uno. We will see how I do. Hope yalls enjoy the show and mind the tags.

 

The mind is a fascinating thing, left alone to long, and it will begin to question reality. A person with to much time in isolation will drive themselves to insanity.

Tony always thought it would never happen, to be brought to a level so low it would be dubbed insane. Tony knew he wasn’t mad, he couldn’t be, he wouldn’t lose it. So he asked for help, and that help he desperately needed. But no one could break him out of the steel bars that surrounded him and the chains around his wrists and ankles. Each chain on him felt like a little bit more of the earth was resting on his shoulders, a weight he’d never escape from. He was Atlas the titan holding up the sky, never letting it fall; if he was brought to his knees the people would yell and scream at him in their sharp tongues. Poisoned eyes glaring, almost inviting him to mess up, to make a mistake. They wanted to see his true face under the masks he layered on himself. But the masks he wore were torn up, beaten and scorned. So he made one of iron. As a hero no one would hate him, they would adore him; no longer laughing at his constant defeat. Iron although soon rusts, falls apart no matter how strong the glue, staples, tape, no matter how much love he is given.

Tony laughs at himself, giggling until it turns to hysteria.

And then tears.

His mask was not broken over aliens and falling, falling, falling.

It was not broken from a mistake, a murder bot wishing to destroy his race.

It was from a shield, one from his very own father. Made of the strongest metal on earth, even stronger than his iron. And it was bashed into his heart over and over and over again, and his mask fell to pieces; it left his raw self in front of a man who he once called a friend. The chains on his wrists kept piling on and the steel bars only got thicker. Tears still falling, Tony sighed in resolve. He finally knew what it was, the iron chains wrapped ever so tightly on his wrists and arms, ankles and legs.

He was a prisoner, a prisoner of his own mind. A mind alone when all those around him left.

A prisoner trapped in the consequences of his own life’s mistakes.

A prisoner who could take it no more.

Tony gave a happy sigh as he brought a gun up to his head.

He was finally free.


End file.
